From The Beginning
by vache
Summary: James and Lily are just starting there first year at Hogwarts. They have a small meeting in Flourish and Blotts, but dont get a good look each other. Its not good right now but itll get better. You'll find why Petunia starts to hate Lily and other stuff
1. Default Chapter

An 11-year-old fiery red head ran from her sister's party to get the mail for her mother. She quickly grabbed the envelopes on the ground and ran back to the party. She quickly handed the mail to her mother.  
  
"Here mom! Here's the mail! Can Petunia and I have more cake?" Lily asked as she eyed the cake hungrily  
  
"Of course dear," said Mary Evans as she looked through the mail. "Oh! Look Lily, there's a letter for you! That's strange, it doesn't say who sent it."  
  
The word letter lit up Lily's face. She hoped it was from her grandmother. Lily disregarded the fact that there wasn't a sending address. She opened the letter and read the first sentence. Her emerald green eyes became very wide.  
  
"Mom? Do...do you want to...er...read this?" She asked as she held the letter out delicately. "You too dad." Lily then went and stood next to Petunia.  
  
"What'd it say?" Petunia whispered.  
  
"Said I was a witch...but there isn't such a thing...right?" Lily asked.  
  
"A witch?" Petunia asked skeptically, "They don't exist!" Petunia scoffed. She shook her head at her younger sister. She was so naïve.  
  
When her parents were at the end of the letter, their eyes were huge. They looked at each other and then smiled.  
  
"Lily! You're going to learn magic! You have 2 months to buy all your supplies and go off to Hogwarts!" exclaimed her mother happily. Her proud mother and father embraced Lily in a hug. Petunia left on the side.  
  
"Let's go buy your stuff now! Oh, I'm so excited! My little baby is going to be a witch! This is going to be so much fun for you. You will learn a lot and be able to make things very simple. I'm so proud of you! Go get ready to leave." Her mother ordered as she sat down on the living room couch.  
  
"Petunia! Want to come with me?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Course I do! I can't believe your going to actually learn magic!"  
  
The two girls got ready in a hurry. Soon the Evans family was out the door heading to Diagon Alley.  
  
"James! You got your Hogwarts letter!"  
  
"Ok mum! I'll be down in a second!" James told his mother groggily. It was the summer and she wakes him up at nine in the morning. He had to admit though; he was excited about finally getting into Hogwarts. He quickly pulled a t-shirt over his bare chest and pulled on some pants. He slowly went down the stairs.  
  
"James! Do you even TRY to brush your hair anymore?" sighed his mother exasperatedly.  
  
"No," he said casually, "there is no point! It doesn't lay flat. Besides, I kind of like it. Gives me an edge. Don't you think so?" He asked, smiling at his mother.  
  
She just shook her head and laughed.  
  
'James is just so adorable. A real laugh too.'  
  
"Well, your dad is at work, but I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies."  
  
That reminded James about the letter and Hogwarts. He saw the opened letter on the table and he grabbed it. After he finished reading it he said,  
  
"Alright. Can we PLEASE look at the new brooms as well? I know you just got me one last year, but they have some new models out."  
  
"You're not aloud to have brooms at Hogwarts. You're only in your first year, but I suppose having a new one won't hurt as long as it's at home."  
  
"Thanks mum. Your great! Let me get in some better clothes," he waved a hand at himself, "And can we eat breakfast over there too?"  
  
"Sure sweety. Today is your special day. I can't wait to find out what house your going to be in. Hopefully Gryffindor."  
  
It took James quite a while to find some decent clothes. His wardrobe was spread around the floor of his bedroom. He finally decided to wear a red shirt with his baggy pants. Then he grabbed his navy blue robes and threw it on over his outfit. He didn't really want to wear a robe today.  
  
"Hey mum? Do I have to wear my robes?""  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I think it would be fun to dress like muggles today."  
  
His mother walked out. He gaped at her. She was wearing the most unusual and revolting outfit he had ever seen. He ran over to her and pushed her back into her room.  
  
"No mom! NO! You are NOT wearing that in public and calling yourself my mother!"  
  
He grabbed her a pair of overalls and a white shirt. He walked out as she changed out of her lacy orange shirt and skintight purple leather pants. Not to mention her spiky red high heels with green socks. She was chuckling to herself. She walked out of her room.  
  
"Better dear?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Much! Now let's go mom! I want to look at the brooms."  
  
When James got to Diagon Alley, He went straight to the broomsticks. The Nimbus 1800 was out. It looked spectacular. It had a long shiny brown handle. Nimbus 1800 was also written in silver near the end of the handle. The tale was nicely trimmed. James looked at it in awe.  
  
"We'll get it last dear." Mrs. Potter told him as she whisked him off to Madame Malkin's.  
  
"Hello Madam Malkin! We're here to get James his robes for Hogwarts!" Mrs. Potter stated as she beamed proudly.  
  
The Potters knew Madame Malkin quite well. They had been to her store many times.  
  
"Why of course! I was expecting to see you here soon Jasmine! And I've told you, call me Cynthia!" She turned to James and said," Now James, If you would stand on that stool love, we can get to work."  
  
James nodded and stood on the stool. After his robes had been fitted and bought, they headed over to Flourish and Blotts to buy his books. James wasn't really interested in the books. He didn't like reading much. He started walking around when he heard a thump. A boy was trying to get a book but he couldn't reach it. He had dark hair that was a bit long. James walked a bit closer and noticed the boy's blue eyes (a/n: Sirius eyes are blue right?) when the boy jumped up and grabbed the book. Several other books fell, one landing on James' head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to knock you on the head."  
  
"S'all right. You going to Hogwarts too then?"  
  
"Yea, my mum's buying me an owl right now. By the way, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." He held out his hand and James took it.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
The two boys started talking about how they were excited about school and then switched to quidditch. They were having a very wonderful conversation when they were interrupted.  
  
Two girls approached them, one with red hair and the other with blonde hair. The red heard was hiding behind the blonde.  
  
"Hi, I'm Petunia Evans and this," she said point to Lily, "is my sister, Lily."  
  
"Hi" Lily muttered still hidden behind her sister. She grabbed Petunia's arm and said  
  
"We got to go now!" and they ran off.  
  
Sirius and James just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"That girl was kind of pretty. I don't like her name though. Petunia." Said James.  
  
"Yea, she was. I didn't get a good look at the red head though. What was her name again?"  
  
"Lily or something. They are both named after flowers, but Lily is better then Petunia I think. I didn't get a good look at her either. Just her hair."  
  
"I wonder if they are going to Hogwarts."  
  
They boys continued talking for another 15 minutes when Mrs. Potter came looking for James.  
  
"James! I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to get your wand."  
  
"Sorry mum. I made a friend though."  
  
"Oh! Why hello there..uhm..?"  
  
"Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They are buying me an owl. I have to pay for these books and meet them at Ollivanders."  
  
"Excellent! Mum, Sirius is going to come with us!"  
  
So then James and Sirius ran to Ollivanders, closely followed by Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Sirius! There you are! You kept us waiting!" Sirius winced at his father's harsh tone.  
  
"Sorry..." He murmured.  
  
"We've been here 30 minutes and all you can say is sorry? Why can't you be more like Regulus?" his mother snapped. Sirius hung his head. Mrs. Potter coughed.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm Jasmine Potter. This is my son James. They met in Flourish and Blotts and started talking. I'm sorry if Sirius is a bit late, but it was James' fault too."  
  
The Blacks just looked at her.  
  
"Well, I see. Very well. Hello James, I hope you and Sirius will be...uhm...good friends. Are you muggles?" asked Mrs. Black eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Oh dear me, of course not. Pure Bloods. We dressed as muggles because we used muggle transportation to get here."  
  
Mrs. Potter didn't like the Blacks too much. It seemed that they didn't like muggles or muggle borns. They also didn't seem to treat Sirius too tell. He was a little late, but he was young and made a mistake. Sirius was so charming, but his parents were very much the opposite. Before any one else could say anything, Mr. Ollivander appeared.  
  
"Hello, Would you like to start trying out wands?"  
  
He handed James and Sirius each a box. They grabbed the wands and flicked them. Nothing happened. James finally found his want after the fifth try, but Sirius was still trying. His parents seemed impatient as they snapped at him to hurry up.  
  
Sirius looked over at the Potters longingly. Mrs. Potter had been so kind to him. He wanted more of that, but he wanted it from his own parents. Mrs. Potter looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Well James, we better get going. We have to guy your owl and broom. We also have to get home to make dinner for your father. Now go say bye to Sirius." She told her son.  
  
"Bye Sirius! I'll see you on the train!"  
  
"Yes, good bye Sirius. I'm glad you have become friends with James. Have a nice summer dear." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Good bye James! Bye Mrs. Potter!"  
  
Mrs. Potter surprised Sirius and his parents when she went over and gave Sirius a motherly hug. Then the Potters let the shop. They finished their shopping and headed home. James was smiling since he got the broom he wanted. He decided he would give his other one to Sirius to cheer him up. His parents didn't seem to kind. When he got home he scribbled a note:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I got a new broom today so I thought you might like my old one. It's still quite new since I got it last year. I hope it cheers you up and that you'll like it.  
  
James  
  
He used his new owl to send it off with his broom.  
  
Lily was amazed with Diagon Alley. It was spectacular. She couldn't believe how many shops there were and how many witches and wizards there were. She went to get her wand first.  
  
"Hello?" She called as she stepped into the small musty shop.  
  
"Hello, What might your name be?"  
  
"Lily Evans. This is my mum and dad and my older sister Petunia. I'm here for a wand."  
  
"Well, I think that we will find a want that suits you, or want that you suit. The wand chooses the witch, you know."  
  
He handed her a wand and told her to wave it. She did so, but nothing happened. She tried out several more when two dreary people walked in. They looked at her coldly before sitting down.  
  
"Where is Sirius?" Lily heard them mutter.  
  
"Probably still at Flourish and Blotts. Taking all the time in the world."  
  
Lily finally got her wand and went to Flourish and Blotts. She linked arms with Petunia and went to look at all the books.  
  
"This is fascinating isn't Petunia?" Lily asked as she dreamily fingered the spine of a book.  
  
"Yea, I thought that magic didn't exist."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The two girls spotted two boys standing in the corner talking.  
  
"Oh Lily, isn't he cute? The one with the messy black hair?"  
  
Lily shrugged. She wasn't interested in boys like Petunia was.  
  
"Let's go say hi, Lily"  
  
The two girls walked over and Petunia poked James in the arm. He turned around and Petunia said hi and introduced herself and Lily. Lily murmured a hello and grabbed Petunia to find their parents.  
  
"Why'd you DO that?! I was ABOUT to make a conversation!" Petunia whined, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't really want to talk to them."  
  
They found their parents and finished shopping. Madame Malkin had called Lily and Petunia beautiful little flowers and gave them each a ring that had a picture of the flower they were named after on them. They were really happy.  
  
After a long shopping day, they trudged back to their house and went to bed. It was already ten at night. 


	2. The Fight

James woke up the next morning to find that his brown owl was perched on his stomach. He groaned inwardly and glanced at the clock, it was 7:30am. In James' opinion, it was far too early to wake up and start the day. He tried to go back to sleep and re-enter dreamland, but found it very difficult from the weight of the owl.  
  
"Ugh! Gerroff me Mischief!" He snapped at the owl. James wasn't too happy about being woken up so early. The owl hopped down onto his bed and gave him a skeptical look. Mischief then hooted and nipped at his fingers until he sat up and glared at the animal.  
  
"OK! I'M UP! What do you want?!"  
  
Mischief just gave James a reproachful look and stuck out her leg. James, who had just realized that the owl was carrying a letter, hastily scrambled out of his bed and grabbed the letter. He opened and grinned. The letter was written in a slightly messy scrawl and it read:  
  
Hey James!  
  
Thanks for the broom mate! It's brilliant! My birthday was yesterday as well, so the timing is just right for a present. I want to take the broom to Hogwarts, but first years aren't allowed. Well, I'm taking it anyways. You should bring your broom too and then we can go flying together. My mum is yelling at me to get downstairs and help her with cooking. COOKING! That's a woman's job. I'll see you at the start of term then.  
  
The.. WONDERFUL, GREAT, MAGNIFICENT, and ONLY  
Sirius Orion Black  
  
James grabbed some parchment and a quill and hastily wrote back:  
  
Your welcome. I didn't know it was your birthday! Well it's good that I was one time. Can you come over today? We can go walk around a muggle neighborhood. I've never been but I heard my parents talking about a problem that happened between the muggle kids at a park or something. Maybe we can go check it out.  
THE BEST QUIDDITCH PLAYER  
James  
  
'Yea, I'm taking my broom. I just hope mum doesn't notice' James thought to himself as his stomach gave a loud growl. James, who wasn't surprised that he was hungry, made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by his mother and father.  
  
"Good morning James." Charles Potter greeted his son. "What are you doing up so early? Not, that I'm not pleased to see you, seeing as how I rarely do."  
  
"Well, that bloody owl of mine wouldn't stop pestering me until I read the letter that it was trying to deliver to me."  
  
"James! I don't want you using that language!" His mother scolded.  
  
"Good morning to you too mum."  
  
"Good morning to you too James."  
  
Mr. Potter chuckled at the small exchange. James and Jasmine both looked his way with raised eyebrows.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is so funny Charles?" his wife asked him.  
  
"You and James have the most unusual way of greeting each other in the morning." He answered her, clearly amused. "So James," he said, turning the conversation to the previous day, "I heard you made friends, with a certain Sirius Black." James smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Sure did dad. Sirius is going to Hogwarts this year too." James said excitedly.  
  
"Now son, I want you to be careful. The Black family is made up of dark wizards and-"  
  
"There is NOTHING wrong with Sirius! He isn't dark or evil!" James yelled out interrupting his father.  
  
"I'm not saying that he is. I just want to warn you to be careful around his family."  
  
"Whatever." James said rolling his eyes. He took the piece of toast his mother was holding out to him. She offered him some bacon and eggs, which he gladly accepted.  
  
"Well, I best be off. Goodbye Jasmine." Mr. Potter said as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips. He ruffled James's hair.  
  
"Bye dad." James said, returning to his breakfast.  
  
"Stay out of trouble James."  
  
'Yea right. That'd be a miracle.' James thought but he said  
  
"Sure thing dad! HAVE NO FEAR!" to his father as he stood at attention and saluted. Mr. Potter couldn't help but laugh at that particular display, especially when a bit of toast fell out of James' mouth.  
  
"Keep your food in your mouth James. I'll see you when I get home." And with that, he flooed to work.  
  
Charles Potter was an Auror as well as an Unspeakable. He made a good amount of money and they also had the old Potter fortune that he inherited. This made them very rich and wealthy.  
  
When Mr. Potter left the house James' owl flew in threw the open window with Sirius reply.  
  
Yea I can. I'm coming over now. See you in two minutes!  
Sirius  
  
"Mum, Sirius is coming over ok?"  
  
"Sure dear. Just don't tell your father."  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Lily woke up that morning and hurriedly looked around her room. She wanted to make sure it had not all been a dream. She wanted to make sure that there was such a thing as magic and that she was going to Hogwarts to learn it. She smiled as she saw the book Hogwarts, A History sitting on her desk.  
  
'Good. If it were a dream, I would have been so disappointed.'  
  
Lily happily went to get breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"MUM! MUM! Good morning!"  
  
Mary smiled fondly at her daughter. She was so pleased and delighted to see her daughter so happy.  
  
"Why good morning, dear. It's nice to see you in such a good mood in the morning."  
  
Petunia walked into the kitchen and watched the exchange between her little sister and her mother.  
  
"Hey mum. Good morning." She said to her mother. "You too Lily. Good morning."  
  
"GOOD MORNING PETUNIA! Isn't a wonderful day?" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Good morning Petunia." Mary smiled at her older daughter.  
  
Lily and Petunia finished breakfast and asked her Mrs. Evans if they had permission to go to the park and play.  
  
"Alright, but first, Lily, Petunia, I don't want you to tell anybody about Hogwarts or of the magical world. I don't think the neighborhood kids would react to well to that."  
  
"Yes mother. Of course." They answered in unison.  
  
Lily and Petunia had fun playing at the park with their friends. A group of boys were swooning over Petunia and trying to impress her. Petunia seemed to be enjoying this immensely.  
  
Lily's friends had left to go to the mall. They had invited Lily to come as well, but Lily didn't want to go all the way home to get permission. The park was quite far away and Lily could only go when Petunia was with her. Lily had fun sitting on the swings watching Petunia flirting with the boys and vice versa. A yell distracted her from watching the exchange between Petunia and the boys.  
  
"OI! SIRIUS YOU GIT! I FOUND THE PARK."  
  
"OK MATE! HOLD ON I'M COMING!"  
  
Lily saw to boys come into view. They were the same boys she had seen in Diagon Alley, the ones Petunia wanted to talk to. Petunia had also heard the yelling and saw the two boys. She smiled to herself.  
  
'They are those wizard boys!'  
  
She decided to wait until they came to her to talk. She didn't want to annoy them or let them know that she had a crush on the messy haired kid.  
  
Lily noticed Petunia eyeing the boy with the hair that stood up all over the place. Lily sensed that Petunia had a little crush. She laughed silently, because Petunia crushed on about every decent guy she laid her eyes on. Lily went to stand next to Petunia.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"James, aren't those the two girls that came to talk to us in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yea I think so. Let's go make sure."  
  
James and Sirius walked confidently to Lily and Petunia. Petunia noticed this and started talking to Lily to pretend she didn't notice. "And SO. That's the reason I broke up with him. Do you understand now?" Petunia said to a surprised Lily who just raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.  
  
"Uhh..yea I get it now?"  
  
"Good. Because –"  
  
James and Sirius had now reached Petunia and Lily and interrupted their fake conversation.  
  
"Hello. James Potter-"  
  
"and Sirius Black. I believe we have met before?"  
  
The boys introduced themselves.  
  
"In the bookshop right?" Petunia asked flashing a beautiful smile.  
  
"Yep. So are which one of you is the witch?" asked James curiously with his eyes on Lily who looked like she was observing the whole situation with her brilliantly green eyes.  
  
"That would be my sister Lily." Answered Petunia, noticing the look James was giving Lily. Petunia felt a little bit jealous.  
  
'Whoa, Lily is hot.' Thought James.  
  
"Really? Hey Lily how come you haven't said anything? You're not.... SHY...are you?" inquired Sirius saying the word shy as if it were a disease.  
  
"Leave her alone Sirius." James said before turning to Lily "So are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" "Yea. I was so surprised when I got my letter. I can't believe there's actually a whole world of magic. I can't wait until term starts."  
  
Sirius, James, and Lily got into a discussion about magic and Hogwarts while Petunia just sat there listening to the conversation. She was very jealous and looked disgruntled. James seemed to be smitten with Lily because he didn't take his eyes off her the whole time they were talking. Finally Petunia got fed up and interrupted the conversation.  
  
"OK LILY! I think we need to go home now! Come on. Bye James, bye Sirius." And with that, Petunia grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her towards their house.  
  
"Why'd you do that Petunia? I was having fun! And YOU were the one that wanted to talk to them so badly in Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Well, you were having too MUCH fun! And incase you didn't notice, YOU were the one doing all the talking." Petunia huffed angrily. "Besides, that James wouldn't take his eyes off you!"  
  
"No he wasn't! But that's it isn't it? YOU'RE JEALOUS! You like James and you think that he likes me so you're mad! Well, that's just stupid Petunia!"  
  
"Shut up you little brat." Petunia yelled as she slapped her across the face.  
  
Lily just glared at Petunia and ran straight into the house with tears streaming down her face. Her mother had heard the argument because they were yelling so loud, but she didn't know about the slap. She sighed. 'Petunia shouldn't get so mad over a boy, but I guess it's just hormones kicking in.' Mrs. Evans thought to herself. She decided not to bring up the fight incase that started another one. She would let the girls sleep and hopefully everything would be better the next day.  
  
Lily and Petunia both fell asleep angry that night. They didn't act friendly towards each other for the rest of the summer holidays. In fact, Lily couldn't wait to get away from Petunia and go to Hogwarts. Petunia also wanted Lily to just leave and never come back. This is how the rest of the summer went in the Evans' household, constant fighting and bickering between the two girls that were once so very close.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Man, I didn't want her to leave!"  
  
"Does wittle Jamiekins have a wittle cwush?"  
  
"Shut it Sirius. No I don't!" James said though he was blushing just a little.  
  
"Let's follow them, eh James?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
They ran after the girls and when they close enough, they started to slow down. That's when they heard:  
  
"YOU'RE JEALOUS! You like James and you think that he likes me so you're mad! Well, that's just stupid Petunia!"  
  
"Shut up you little brat." And then they saw Petunia bring her hand up and slap Lily across the face. The two boys sat there, wide eyed. James saw the look of sadness that appeared in Lily's eyes. He wanted to help her, after all she was his friend. He started to run after her but was stopped by Sirius.  
  
"No mate, then they'll know we followed them."  
  
James just nodded and said  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
And the two boys turned around with the event still fresh in their minds. They turned around and went back to James' house. The two boys then said their goodbyes and went to enjoy the rest of their summer. 


End file.
